SARANGHAE APPA
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: Dia 'Appa' Ku Tapi Aku Mencintainya Tulus Ku Mencintainya. Biarlah Seiring Berjalannya Waktu , Aku Akan Menghilangkan Rasa Ini Demi 'Appa' Ku. Tapi apakah ku sanggup melupakannya. DUSEUNG BEAST.


**Title : SARANGAE APPA … (lihat judul nya aneeh buanget yaa )**

**Autor : Egiiey / E,G**

**Gentre : Yaoi, boy X Boy**

**Casts : DUSEUNG – dujun hyunseung, Gikwang dan Gayoon**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Annyeong- para readers pasti kalian , masih setia menunggu FF baru . FF kali ini akan sedikit berbeda FF nya agak sedikit mearah ke NC jadi sedikit waspada ya ?**

**Soalnya ini FF pertama author yang menuju ke NC . suka gak suka nikmati saja dan jangan lupa … LIKE juga ya …. ^^**

**Tanpa banyak bacoot**

**Ayo cekidoot…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sebenarnya ini salah , ini salah apa yang ku lakukan ini salah . tapi ini ku lakukan atas dasar aku menyukainya . apakah bila ku melakukannya salah . dia 'appa' ku tapi aku mencintainya tulus ku mencintainya. Biarlah seiring berjalannya waktu , aku akan menghilangkan rasa ini demi 'appa' ku ~~__**Hyunseung**_

**_FLASHBACK_**

Ketika umurku masih 14 tahun orang tua ku bercerai . padahal mereka masih tergolong sangat muda , tapi aku juga tak bisa melarangnya.

Kini umurku 17 tahun , aku bersekolah di Cube High School sekolah maling kece dan popular dan isinya orang2 elit dan konglomerat.

Nah , dari sini aku memulai ceritanya. Mungkin karena umurku kini, aku mulai merasakan namanya cinta. Yah, cinta .apa lagi cinta pada pandangan pertama yang kini kurasakan,

"BRUUUUKKKK

UWAAAAAAA…..!

"aah mian …..miahne mi…."ucapku seraya membantu namja yang ku tabrak tadi

"Ahh guenchana "dia tersenyum kepadaku

"jeomal ? mianhe aku tak sengaja "lirihku

"Tak apa2 ini dompetmu … eemm…. Hyunseung "aku terkejut dia memanggilku

"Ahh ne gomawo sambil menunduk 90° kepada namja tampan didepanku

"lain kali hati2 Ne …. "namja itu mengusap2 rambutku. Pasti kini wajahku merah seperti kepiting rebus ^/^

Aku terus –terusan memikirkan namja itu . dan kini aku tahu namanya Dujun, Yoon Dujun mahasiswa dari Universitas kyung hee cyber . aah rasanya gila aku menyukai namja yang sedikit jauh umurnya dari ku tapi apa mau dikata perasaan tak pernah salah.

Diam2 aku selalu main ke Universitas itu . Yah, sekedar melihat wajahnya saja .

Aneh ya ! aku namja dia juga namja . tapi , aku lebih suka dengan namja daripada yeoja menurutku yeoja itu sangat-sangat-sangat mengerikan .

"Hey kau kesini lagi ? kalau kesini terus kau bisa kehabisan ongkos mu "ucapnya sambil mengacak2 rambutku seperti biasanya . ^/^

"Aniieyo… aku suka kesini , nanti kalau ku lulus sekolah aku akan melanjutkan kesini "sambil menunjuk ke gedung universitas itu

"Ahhh jeomal ? kutunggu Ne…hahhaha…

"_Hyung_ ada yang ingin ku katakan ?"ku remas2 baju seragamku

"Wae ?

"_Hyung_ sa….sa….sarangae ?"ku menahan malu sambil bertunduk

"mboo ?" kau bi…bilang apa ?

"_HYUNG_ SARANGAE ?"kuteriak sekencang2nya , bahkan orang2 disekitar menatapku aneh

"Nado …

"Ehhh

"Ne, Nado sarangae seungie ?"dujun seraya memelukku erat . dan ku balas pelukannya .

**2 bulan kemudian**

Aku terkejut rasanya ingin bunuh diriku Sendiri rasanya sakit –sakit sakit sekali. Orang yang kucintai malah ingin menikah dengan yeoja lain

"Seungie mianhe yo…ini semua bukan kehendak ku eomma ku ternyata sudah merencanakannya bahkan aku sendiri tak tau siapa yang ku nikahi nanti , jeomal mianhe yo seungie…"lirihnya sambil menggoncang2 tubuhku yang sudah lemas karena menangis

"Apakah kau mencintai yeoja itu ,chagi ?"lirihku

"Aniieyo , sampai sekarang aku belum mengetahui siapa nanti yang akan menikahiku …"dia terbata2

"Dujunna , cium aku untuk terakhir kalinya "

"tapi…

"Du….dujunnaa

"Andwe..andwe…andwe …?aku masih sangat mencintai mu seungie "

"Dujunna cium aku …

"Tap..mmmppphhh "ku terpaksa menciumnya mungkin ini ciuman terakhirku bersama orang yng ku cintai

Kuberlari-lari-lari , sampai kerumah rasanya sakit ingin ku teriak agar semua tau kalau aku benar2 sangat terluka .

**Keesokan harinya**

Ku berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dan menyalakan tv . lihat aku sekarang penampilanku benar2 kacau

"Seungieeeee …"aku mendengar suara yeoja yang tak asing

"Ne

"Sarapannya sudah siap cepat makan nanti dingin "yah itu eomma ku . mungkin hanya dial ah yang menjadi penghibur hatiku . dia cantik mungkin tak ada yang mengira kalau dia sudah mempunyai anak sepertiku , mungkin malah pada mengira umurnya sekitar 20 tahunan tapi umurnya sudah 35

"Eomma kenapa bahagia sekali ?"seraya menguap makanan kemulutku

"kau akan mendapat _'appa'_ baru , seungie "

"UHUUUUKKKK…..jeomal ?"ku tersedak karena terkejut .akhirnya eomma ku mendapatkan calon _'appa'_ yang akan menjaganya melebihi ku

"Ommo guenchana ,seungie ?

"Ne, jeomal Uwaaaa akhirnya eomma ku gak jomblo lagiii "

PLETAAAK ….

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalaku

"Enak saja , lihat tubuh eomma kan masih seksi , euum seungie nanti malam ku ajak melihat _'appa'_ baru mu Ne , awas kalau kau berulah lagi "eommaku menatap intens ke mataku

"Hahahaa kalau itu , aku tak bisa janji, yah itung2 sebuah ujian untuk mendapatkan eomma ku yang cantik ini "pujiku . yah memang rasanya tak rela , rasanya bila eomma menyebutkan _'appa'_ baru kepadaku , apakah kasihsayangnya akan berkurang kepadaku, ini namja yang ke 5 yang sudah merebut hati eomma ku , kalo namja2 sebelumnya sudah tersingkir mungkin karena kejilanku. Dari saat bertemu kusetrum, ku racuni pake obat pencuci perut, ku ancam danlain-lain tapi akan ku fikirkan namja / calon _'appa'_ yang akan ku datangi ini akan ku kerjai pakaai apa .

**Malam Harinya…**

Aku dan eomma ku tengah duduk di restoran seafood bintang lima . seperti biasa eomma ku ini berdandan cantik mungkin karena ingin bertemu namjanya. Ah , aku benar2 sangat penasaran siapa namja perebut hati eomma ku.

"Ah itu …."eomma ku seraya menunjuk namja tampan bertubuh tinggi maskulin

"OMMO ITU DUJUNNA "batinku rasanya hatiku remuk untuk ke dua kalinya

"Seungie ini calon _'appa'_ mu beri salam "ucap eomma ku sambil melingkarkan tangannya di tangan namja yang kukenal , sangat kukenal

"A….a….anyeong Jang Hyunseung i…imnida "mungkin kini terdengar seperti orang yang gagap

"Ann…annyeong seungie "Dujun sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Ommo kalian sudah saling kenal …eeumm ?

"Begini Gayoon aku sering bertemu seungie bila ada proyek " dujun cari alasan

Makan malam kali ini sangat2 menyakitkan .lihat mantan namja chingu ku ternyata adalah calon _'appa'_ ku .

"Eomma aku ketoilet ?"ucapku dingin

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hikss….hiksss…hiiksss…"sebenarnya ingin ku tahan air mata ini tapi sepertinya sudah tak bisa lagi terbendung lagi

"Wae jadi dia akan menikah dengan eomma ku….hiks…hikss…. kalian berdua jahat…hiks…hiks "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ku basuh mukaku , agar tak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menangis

"Se…seungie apakau menangis "kulihat kearah suara itu. Dan ternyata itu dujun

"Kau…kau …ja..hat "

"Ne aku jahat aku benar2 jahat , aku sudah membuat kau menangis "Dujun meraih tanganku

"Lepaskan… ini semua salah , semua salah …

"ada apa dengan mu seungie ..

"_Hyung_ anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya,eumm _hyung_ ani '_'APPA'_' "ucapku sambil menekankan kalimat '_'appa'_' .

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang benar2 membuat ku terpuruk pun tiba , hari dimana Dujun dan Eomma ku menikah . seluruh undangan terliat gembira terlihat dari raut wajah mereka , apalagi eomma ku. Sedangkan aku , aku terpaksa tersenyum . dan mungkin ….

"Ayolah Jang Hyunseung dia _'appa'_ mu sekarang , buanglah jauh-jauh perasaanmu "batinku membuatku positif.

**1 tahun kemudian**

"Chagi, hari ini mungkin aku pulang malam , kerjaanku menumpuk dikantor !"dujun sambil menyuap sarapannya san sedikit mengotak-atik handphonenya

"Ne, chagi aku mengerti , jagalah kesehatanmu sekarang kau sedikit tak pengatur pola makanmu….^^ "eommaku

"seungie , jagalah eomma mu Ne _'appa'_ akan pulang malam…"Dujun sambil mengacak2 rambutku

"apa peduli mu…!"ketus ku

"Ya! Seungie kau tak boleh seperti itu kepada _'appa'_ mu…"bentak eommaku

" terus saja membelanya …."ketusku sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan meninggalkan mereka .

**Sekolah.**

Kini aku telah duduk di kelas 3 di Cube High School. Entah dari mana sifatku berasal. Kini aku dulunya orang yang periang jadi dingin ,dulunya banyak teman kini kumulai menjauh, dulunya aku peduli dengan teman2ku kini aku mulai sinis dan mudah tersinggung. Yah, bisa dibilang sifatku berubah total beribu-ribu derajat karena _'appa'_ baruku .

"hey kau jangan melamun terus ….."namja itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku .

"hey apa yang kau fikirkan sehingga serius begitu "ucap namja imut itu lagi

"Aniieyo kiki …."

"Ayolah kalau kau banyak masalah bisa cerita denganku …"ucap namja yang bernama Lee Gikwang namja dekatku yang selalu mendengarkan curhatanku .

"boleh ku pinjam bahu mu …"

"Oh Ne …"gikwang pun mendekatkan badannya dan mengambil posisi yang paling nyaman untuk kepalaku agar bisa bersandar dibahunya.

"rasanya nyaman dibahumu Kiki , kau hangat …"

"Kau bisa ngunakan bahuku bila kau ada masalah euumm walau pun kau taka da masalah pun kau boleh meminjamnya hahaha…."gikwang sedikit menghiburku

"Kiki aku mengantuk, jadi jangan kemana-mana , Ne ?"akupun memejamkan mataku

"Oh…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rumah **

Ahh rasanya memalukan tadi , tertidur di bahu orang , apakah tadi aku mendengkur , untung dia tidak memvideo ku .

BRUUAAAAAKKK..

"_'appa'_…."aku terbelalak melihat _'appa'_ku memaksa masuk kekamarku

"Apakah namja itu NAMJACHINGUMU ..!"bentaknya

"A….aa….anu dia…"aku benar2 takut . ya sangat takut melihat _'appa'_ku marah begini

"Dia siapa apakah namjachingumu …!

"Dia … te…mmmmppphhhhh" apa ini _'appa'_ku mencium paksa bibirku

"mmpphh…_'appa'_a….mmpph…apppa ….apayang kau lakukan "aku mendorong sekuat tenagaku sehingga _'appa'_ ku terjatuh tersungkur

"Jauhi dia jauhi dia mulai SEKARANG…!bentaknya lagi

"Wae…..wae…. dia …hanya….

"Jadi kau tidak mau menjauhinya , OK akan ku lakukan cara lain…."_'appa'_ ku sedikit marah , lain tapi sangat marah

BRUUAKKKK

Dia menghempas tubuhku ke kasur dia juga merobek2 baju yang ku kenakan sekarang . menciumiku dengan liarnya dan membuat kissmark di leherku yang berwarna keungguan . _'appa'_ ku kini sudah bertindak diluar nalar fikiran . "aku ini putra mu sekaraaang "batinku.

"lepaaaasss…. Apppaa kauu …!

"sudah ku bilang , ini hukuman buat anak nakal "ucap _'appa'_ku sambil terus2san membuat kissmark

"Ammpun …_'appa'_…apppa….seungie tak akan nakal lagi aku berjan…mmppph…. Berjanjii "tangisanku pun pecah .

"Jauhi namja itu sekarang .."

"Tapi ….."

"Jadi kau tak mau ….baik lah "kini dia malah membuka seluruh pakaian ku dan…

Dia menindihiku dan langsung menyerangku tanpa aba – aba .

"Akhhs… appoyo 'appa' appooo akkh ..!"ini benar-benar menyakitkan . benda asing itu langsung masuk ke hole ku tanpa pemanasan .

"diam lah ! nikmati saja~~"dia malah menggenjot 'JR' nya lebih dalam dan bertempo sangat cepat . dan

"Ahh…aaahh~~~ ….ahh~~~!"apa ini OMMO ini nikmat , JR nya menubruk (?) swettspot ku dengan bringas

"Akhh..ahh~~ahh..~~~ahhh~~"entah ini perasaan apa ini ini membuatku ketagihan

"appa su…su…sudah…appa…sudah Cukup!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks….hiks…hiks….. aku janji _'appa'_ aku akan menjauhi nya " lirihku sambil menutup seluruh badanku dengan selimut .

_'appa'_ ku pun langsung meninggalkan ku dari kamar. Liat sekarang aku benar2 berantakan apa yang sudah dilakukan _'appa'_ ku kini dia meniduri ku. Apakah ini balasanku , karena tidak patuh .

.

.

.

.

.

**Pagi Hari…**

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap2 kesekolah . dengan sedikit menahan rasa ngilu dan sakit karena semalam .

"Seungiee… cepat nanti kau terlambat …!teriakan eomma ku membuat ku sadar dan bergegas berangkat . rasanya aku tak bisa lagi menatap _'appa'_ ku kini karena perbuatannya semalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seungie-_hyung_ ke café yuk aku lapaar "gikwang dengan memamerkan perut nya yang menandakan dia lapar

"wae ? kan bisa di kantin …."lesu

"iiiiihh kenapa kau _hyung_ lesu begitu apakah kau sakit umm "gikwang seraya memeriksa keadaanku

"Aniieyo… aku hanya banyak fikiran .."

"Ayo ke café…."dia menyeret paksa tubuhku.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_ kenapa es krimnya tidak kau makan nanti lama2 mencair "

"Kau makan lah punya ku ini, aku lagi tak berselera …"

"OOWAA gomawooo !"memang sendari tadi gikwang sudah menatap intens es krimnya hyunseung

"_hyung_…

"eum..

"_hyung_ ini hadiah dari ku ….."gikwang memberikan kotak untuk hyunseung

"igewoeya ?

"Buka lah

"Euum baik lah …"ku buka hadiah dari gikwang . dan ku tercengang isinya sepasang cincin dan bertulisan '**_Sarangae HYUNSEUNG-hyung ^^ maukah kau menjadi Namjachinguku …^^"_**

"Kiki a..apa.. …..

"_Hyung_ mau kah kau menjadi namjachinguku …"

"Aku ….aku "aku berfikir atas kejadian semalam ,

_'appa'ku tak membolehkanku untuk dekat2 dengan namja ini_

"_Hyung_ tak apa kau bisa menjawabnya lain waktu "gikwang dengan senyuman indahnya

.

.

.

.

.

."AAhhh bagaimana iniiiii bila aku terus-terusan dekat dengan Kiki dan apa lagi menjadi namja chingunya pasti _'appa'_nya akan berbuat lagi seperti malam itu hal yang paling menyakitkan .."

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu , tak ada yang tau kalau _'appa'_ku telah meniduriku dan tak ada yang mengungkitnya . bahkan _'appa'_ku sangat bersikap biasa . eomma ku juga belum tau karena eomma ku sedang bekerja.

"WOOOYY…"seseorang membuatku terkejut

"Yaa!Kiki kau ingin membuatku mati jantungan huuh "

"Mian ….mian hahahaha habiisnya _hyung_ melamun terus …"

"Kiki aku boleh meminjam bahumu lagi …."pintaku

"Sudah kukatakan kan kau boleh memakainya sesukamu "gikwang tersenyum dan membuat damai hatiku

Kami berdua terdiam untuk sesaat….

"Kiki, aku benci-benci dengan _'appa'_ku…"isakku

"Wae…."

"Dia benar-benar jahat sangat jahat mungkin _'appa'_ terjahat dimuka bumi ini.."isakku mulai meneteskan butiran2 kristal dari mata cantikku

"Stt… kau tak boleh mengatakan seperti itu _hyung_ "gikwang meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibirku

"Tapi dia benar2 jahat….

"Kau tau _hyung_ , aku malah iri kepadamu aku juga ingin dimarahi juga oleh _'appa'_ mu, mungkin karena aku sudah tak punya _'appa'_ sejak umurku 5 tahun "gikwang mengelus rambut ku dengan lembut

"Tapi ini beda kiki , ini beda dia telah meniduriku dia _'appa'_ yang jahat "batinku

"Miane kiki aku jadi merasa bersalah, kau pasti jadi teringat _'appa'_mu …"kubalas dengan usapan lembut di pipi mulus namja didepanku

"Tak apa _hyung_, _hyung_ jangan bilang begitu lagi Ne, mungkin karena _'appa'_mu sangat sangat saaangat menyayangimu dan mungkin dia begitu sensitive kepada orang lain yang dekat denganmu …"gikwang menarik tubuhku dan membuatku berhadapan dengan wajah tampan nya

"Apakah benar itu _'appa'_ku begitu karena menyayangiku "

"Ne…

"Gomawooo aku senang ,aku sedikit tenang …"ku peluk namja didepanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan ku berfikir tentang perkataan Gikwang . apakah benar _'appa'_ku menyayangiku .

Sesampainya dirumah , hanya ada _'appa'_ku dan aku karena eomma ku mungkin pulang malam .

"Seungie …

"Ne …."

"Seungie miahne _'appa'_ tak salah kepadamu …"

"Memang , _'appa'_ melakukan kesalahan besar ..."ketusku

"Mianhe seungie, kalau kau sangat membenci _'appa'_mu ini _'appa'_ akan pindah dari rumah ini " aku tercengang mendengar perkataannya

"Apa maksud mu…..

"mungkin _'appa'_ akan pindah ke Jepang , apa lagi seungie tak suka bila ku disini…."

"Apppa jeabal …!ku tarik tangannya

"Seungie , apppa takut tak bisa mengontrol perasaan _'appa'_ kepadamu ..

"_'appa'_ ? apakah kau menyayangiku ….

"Nea apa sangat menyayangi mu dan sangat mencintaimu Seungie , tapi apa tak bisa mengontrol perasaan _'appa'_ …."

"_'appa'_ …? ~~~CHU

Aku mencium bibir nya.

"_'appa'_…? Jangan pergi ne , seungie sangat ingin apa disini .."kupeluk erat

"Asal Seungie membutukanku _'appa'_ akan selalu disampingmu…"

"_'appa'_ sarangae …sarangae…_'appa'_ sarangaeyo ."bertubi-tubi kucium bibirnya. Namun lama kelamaan semakin dalam dan dalam .

Entah kapan , kini aku sudah full naked dihadapannya .

"euugh…!"desahku saat Dujun mengecup kuat-kuat bagian leherku. Dan perlu kalian ketahui , kini yang berada diatas ku adalah Dujunku 'DUJUNKU' bukan sebagai appa ku tapi dia DUJUNKU .

"euuuhh….dujun-ah~~"

"Akks…!appoyo …keluarkan aaa..itu benar-benar menyakitkan "walau sebelumnya aku sudah pernah 'dimasukinya' namun tetap saja itu menyakitkan.

"itu tak akan lama ,CHAGI"dujun diam untuk sementara membiarkan juniornya terbiasa di dalam hole sempit milik hyunseung.

"ber..bergerak lah …"pintaku dengan wajah memelas

"kau yakin, eum"

"ne bergeraklah dan cepat selesaikan !"dengan senang hati dujun 'menyodokkan ' juniornya ke dalam hole hyunseung.

JLEBB

SRETTT

JLEEBB

SRETTT

Masuk – tarik – masuk – tarik . awalnya dujun melakukannya dengan lembut namun karena nafsu yang sudah merajuki jiwanya . jadi berubah dengan tempo agak kasar.

"ahh…aahh~~~ ahh~~~~ ahhh"desahan – demi desahan keluar dari mulut hyunseung , itu membuat seringgaian di raut wajah dujun. Bagaikan melodi yang membuat mabuk.

"ahh~~ aahhhh…~~~ more…. Aahh~~~fasterrr..!"badan kami pun saling bersaut-sautan . dengan pergerakan berlawanan . membuat kami mabuk akan hal itu .

"dujun .. aahh~~ aku…mauu ahh~~~ tak tahan…."dujun yang tau hyunseung akan klimaks . dia memegang junior hyunseung yang dari tadi menganggur. Dan menutup ujung kejantanannya.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau mendahuluiku.."seringgaian dari dujun yang masih asyik menyodok-nyodok juniornya

"akkh….appoyo lepaskan itu aah~~ itu menya~~ kitkan ahh~~~~.."hyunseung mengelinjang tak nyaman karena klimaksnya harus tertahan oleh jari dujun yang menutup ujung juniornya.

"aahh~~~ ..aku tak tahan aku …aahh~~~ ah~~~ mau "

"BERSAMA …"ucap dujun. Dengan terlepasnya jari dujun di juniornya hyunseung menyebabkan menyemburnya cairan putih kental yang deras membasahi badan dan paha dujun karena tadi sempat tertahan. Dan cairan dujun , memenuhi lubang hyunseung hingga keluar karena terlalu banyak menampung.

"hosh..hosh.."hyunseung terengah – engah .

"lelah ?"ucap dujun

"Ne, aku mau mandi ini benar-benar lengket "

"KYAAAA..!"hyunseung terkejut saat dujun mengangkatnya dengan gaya bridal style menuju kamar mandinya .

Sambil menunggu bathub terisi penuh , dujun mendudukan hyunseung kepahanya ,

"Euuuh….mmpphh"kecipak saliva pun mulai dimulai, ciuman panas pun mulai terjadi

"AKKhh..!"hyunseung meringis akibat dujun secara diam-diam mengarah kan juniornya kedalam holenya lagi.

Dan tanpa aba-aba hyunseung mulai menggerakkan pantatnya keatas kebawah berlawanan dengan dujun. Dujun yang melihat junor hyunseung yang mengganggur dan terlulai bebas langsung menggenggamnya dan meremasnya

"ah~~ aahh….ter….terus seperti itu "ucap hyunseung

Setelah bathub terisi penuh , dujun mengangkat hyunseung kedalam bathub tersebut tanpa melepas junior yang sudah berada di hole hyunseung

Srett

'

Jlebb

Sreet'

Jlebb

Air mempermudah jalannya genjotan yang diberikan dujun pada hyunseung.

Dan setelah beberapa lama hyunseung akhirnya klimaks dan disusul dujun. Dan setelah itu , mereka mandi secara wajar (?).

Setelah kejadian itu, hyunseung dan dujun melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa . terkadang dujun yang melihat hyunseung belajar mencuri ciumannya . dan meremas apa yang menurutnya ingin diremas . dan ketika eomma datang ,dujun kembali bersikap wajar dan hyunseung bersikap acuh seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setiap eomma ku tak ada dirumah karena pekerjaannya , apalagi kadang smpai 2-3 hari eomma ku tak pulang. Aku dan _'appa'_ ku selalu berhubungan sex sepuas kami. Terkadang saat kami bosan di kamar kami bisa melakukan dimana saja di ruang tamu atau di dapur atau diruang kerja atau digarasi bahkan kami pernah melakukan sex di balkon di dekat kamar kami .

_Entah sampai kapan hubungan terlarang ini kami lalukan , antara anak dan ayah . mungkin sampai Tuhan menghukumku berat. Namun sebelum itu , apa yang kulakukan atas dasar cinta aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya sangat. Mungkin kedengarannya aneh aku namja yang berhubungan dengan 'appa' ku. Sampai eomma ku belum tau aku masih bisa bersama terus menerus dengan 'appa'ku…_

**FLASH BACK END…..**

"Kiki mianhe aku tak bisa menerima perasaaanmu.."ucapku

"AHH tak apa , asal kau bisa bahagia aku juga turut bahagia, dan kau juga boleh meminjam bahuku , aku akan selalu meminjamkan bahuku untukmu , _hyung_…"

"mianhe…eumm atas perkataan mu tempo hari itu benar _'appa'_ ku benar-benar menyayangiku .."

"aah aku lega bila kau akur dengan _'appa'_mu …"

"Gomawoo, aku sekarang sangat dekat dengan _'appa'_ku.."

"Seungie-_hyung_ boleh kucium kau …"

"Emmm..eumm… boleh "

Kini namja itu mendekati tubuhku perlahan2 wajah kami mendekat dan

~~~CHU

"EEH…"dia hanya mencium keningku

"kekenapa kau tak menciumku disini .."aku menunjuk2 kebibirku

"Aku tak akan merebut ciuman itu , anggap saja yang mendapatkan ciuman itu orang yang benar-benar kau cintai ,Ne.."gikwang kembali mengacak2 rambutku dan perlahan pergi

_Gomawo Gikwang, kau akan selalu menjadi sahabat terbaikku. Namun dihatiku hanya ada 'appa'ku pluuus namjachinguku…_

**THE END …**

**UUhhh huuft…. Mianhe klo gak begitu bagus FFnya untuk para readers ..^^**

**Jadi gimana ….? Gimana…? Gimana….? Respon kalian hohohohoho…^^**

**#sambilKetawaGajeAlaYoseob**


End file.
